


Flyboy, Flyboy

by The_Blonde_and_the_Brunette



Series: Poe DAMNeron [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Torchwood
Genre: Blatant Flirting, Call me Captain, I Ship It, I got caught in a wormhole, Jack gets Handsy, Jack uses the "Hi there" line on Poe, M/M, Mention of hyper vodka, Poe is like "damn son", Sass, Snark, What's the first order?, blatant Jack Harkness, hey sunshine, intergalatic traveler, though I'm pretty sure that's normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Blonde_and_the_Brunette/pseuds/The_Blonde_and_the_Brunette
Summary: Wondering how Poe got off of Jakku?  I'll give you a hint, it rhymes with Daptain Sack Markess.  Get ready for it.  When Two Flyboys collide.sorry not sorry





	Flyboy, Flyboy

**Author's Note:**

> annnnnd I'm back. The Brunette actually wanted me to write this, and honestly It'll probably have another chapter soon where Poe is the one doing most of the flirting. Stay Tuned. I'm honestly not even sure how I wrote this. 
> 
>  *edited to contain more flirting*
> 
> The Blonde,
> 
> Not the owner, just borrowing. Kinda like library books.

Poe ducked his head as he entered the seedy cantina on the outskirts of Niima Outpost; relieved that there was anything that remotely resembled a tavern on the desert planet. Though that might be giving it a little too much credit, he thought ruefully as he glanced around the sparsely occupied room before stumbling towards the four-armed Morseerian that leaned against the low bench that passed for a bar. There was only so much he could do now, after finding out BB-8 had already left the planet, and it didn’t look as if his contact to get home was going to show up anytime soon. Poe was basically on his own.

 

He took a moment to wipe a hand across his face, trying vainly to escape the feeling of sand gritting against the inside of his eyelashes, as he struggled to remember the few words he remembered from a visit to Merj. A halting footstep behind him caused Poe to tense however, fingers curling around an invisible blaster, as a glass was thunked lip down on the bar.

 

“I’d like two more, pretty please, and a glass of water for the little ray of sunshine here,” A deep voice practically purred behind him.

 

When Poe glanced over his shoulder, he was blinded by the smile the man flashed at him, one hand stuck in the pocket of a long blue coat and the other on his hip. His grin was wide, teeth white even against his pale face as he inclined his head towards the resistance pilot. “Hi there, Captain Jack Harkness,” he stuck out his hand, “pleasure to meet you.”

           

Poe glanced at the hand for a moment, heat rising in his face, as the Morseerian placed the three glasses on the tabletop, and then turned to place his hand inside the other man’s, giving him a lopsided smile. “Poe Dameron,” _damn my voice sounds like shit._

 

The man, Jack, Poe reminded himself, didn’t immediately let go of his hand, but stepped forward while shaking it to reach around Poe and grab two of the glasses with his free hand. His coat brushed against Poe’s shirt as their hands were maneuvered to the side. “Poe, huh? Short _and_ sweet,” he winked.

 

Poe smirked back, letting his weight lean back against the bar as the man stayed in his personal space. He got noticed everyday, men and women alike, but this was the first time in a while he had noticed back. His technique was a little rusty, but the warmth pooling low in his gut prompted him to say, “Well, all the best things come in small packages.”

 

Jack’s smile widened, his hand curling around Poe’s and bringing it upwards in order to press a sloppy kiss to the back of it. “Grab your water, kid, and come sit down before you fall over.”

 

It took Poe two tries to pick up the glass of water, something he was sure didn’t go unnoticed by the other man. Jack, for his part, didn’t say anything, but he also didn’t release Poe’s hand until halfway across the room to the shaded booth in the corner. By the time they had reached it, the water was gone, and Poe felt a little bit better as he slid into the opposite seat across from the Captain. Better enough that when the man sat down, Poe shifted so he could rest a foot on either side of him on the opposite seat and leaned back, exposing his long throat to the other man. He smirked as Jack’s gaze caught there for a second, but was a little surprised by the blatant appreciation that lit up the man’s eyes.

 

“So,” The Captain, popping his lips, reached into his inside coat pocket, causing Poe to tense, before he pulled out a large flask and, reaching forward, tipped more water into Poe’s glass, “what’s the story behind you, sunshine? You seem a little worse for wear.”

 

Poe felt his lips curve up into a smile as he took the glass and took a long gulp, not breaking eye contact with the man across from him. Jack slid over the second glass as he put back down the water, and Poe barely glanced at the inside before his fingers clasped around it, intending to shoot it back. Instead, the paint stripper burned his throat, boiled up his sinuses and caused him to choke like a schoolboy.

 

Jack Harkness stifled a chuckle at his misfortune, sipping his own drink. “Yah, I know, sorry I didn’t warn you, but it’s better than a hyper vodka, believe me.”

 

Poe felt a laugh bubble out of him as the man’s fingers slipped under the table, resting on his booted foot where his fingers could play with the strip of skin above his sock. His nerves jumped as the callused digits rubbed back and forth, causing his breath to catch. “You sure are handsy, Captain.”

 

Jack smirked. “Call me that and it’ll get worse.” He gestured towards Poe with his drink, and it didn’t take a genius to guess he was asking about the cuts and blood that marred his companion’s completion.

 

Poe took a tentative sip of the drink, finding it bearable this time. “How can I know you can be trusted, Jack, and you're not with the guys that did this?”

 

It seemed like the man’s hand tightened around his glass for a moment, the clench in his jaw pronounced enough that Poe wished he could run his lips along it. The flash of emotion was gone as soon as it manifested though, and he gave Poe a small smile. “I find there are better things to do with a pretty face, sunshine.  I had a boyfriend once that liked it, but I'm not really for violence in the bedroom.”

 

Poe canted his head to the side, his sweaty curls falling across his forehead as he studied the Captain. “I don’t know, you might be sent to capture me-” he ignored Jack when he coughed on his drink and mouthed the words _capture you?_ –“maybe you’re a bounty hunter for the First Order.”

 

Surprisingly Jack’s face furrowed in confusion. “First Order?”

 

“You must not be from this galaxy,” Poe meant it as a joke, shocked and convinced that the man was bluffing.

 

“Naw, I’m not really,” Jack smiled, “just got sucked in by a passing wormhole. It spat me and my ship out…” he glanced around at the dirty room occupied by even dirtier people, “well, wherever this charming place is.”

 

Poe cut a glance from under his lashes at the man, taking a moment to study his appearance once again now, telling himself he was assessing the threat level and not blatantly using it as an excuse to check Jack out. The coat was neat, and he caught a glimpse of a button down shirt under it, straps crossing across in what appeared to be a side holster. “You cut a pretty fine figure, Captain.” He shifted his free foot against the Captain’s hip, bringing it to rest on top of his leg instead of beside it. “One might think you’re well off in the war.”

 

“Well, what can I say, I’m a man of good taste,” Jack winked at him even as he grimaced, slipping a piece of paper towards him across the table, taking the opportunity with the movement to slide his fingers farther up Poe’s leg.  The advance caused Poe's mind to loop back around south for a moment as heat spiked up his leg to his groin. “This should tell you all you need to know, put your fears to ease about my _nefarious_ intentions towards you.”

 

Poe picked up the piece of paper, raised an eyebrow at Jack and glanced at it. It turned out to be a strange identification card with name, sex, height, weight, hair color, the works, printed on it in shiny letters reminiscent of a holo card. Halfway down though it changed from a statement claiming no ties to the First Order to the words “for the record, I’d love to capture you, sunshine.”

 

Poe felt his lips curl up, that damn warmth back in his stomach as he traced the word sunshine with his fingers. He held the card out back to the man. As Jack’s fingers closed over it, fingertip brushing against Poe’s, he whispered, “careful, I might just let you.”

 

Jack’s head tilted to the side, but it changed to a pleasant smirk as he glanced down at the card and saw the words. Poe let him take the paper, and then shifted against the seat to get more comfortable, letting his boot slip down in Jack’s lap and causing him to sit up straighter.

 

“I guess since you’ve proven your _honorable_ intentions towards me, its my turn now, Captain.” He sipped the paint stripper again, “My name is Poe Dameron, and since you were such a good knight in shining armor,” Jack grinned as he played with his drink, “I’m a Captain and fighter pilot of the Resistance.”

 

“A pilot?” Jack asked, leaning forward, his fingers now painting circles on Poe’s calf, an addition that was driving Poe crazier with each design.

 

“My official title is ‘Best Pilot in the Resistance’,” Poe whispered, leaning forward as well, smiling as Jack laughed at his words. “I’m famous for being able to handle any craft.”

 

Jack’s smile grew wider at his words, his next words jumbled into his drink, but Poe swore he said the words, “I might let you try a hand at mine,” just loud enough to be heard.

 

He decided to leave it there for a moment, content with the faint blush that painted Jack’s face. “I was sent on a mission on this planet, to retrieve a piece of a map that leads to Luke Skywalker, but I got captured by the First Order.”

 

Poe got confirmation about Jack’s claim on originating from a galaxy far, far away when he didn’t jump on this news, instead asking, “How’d you get away? I’m filling in the blanks here, but I’m guessing the First Order isn’t too chummy with a group that’s very name screams ‘rebels’.” He gestured at Poe's face. “That doesn’t seem too friendly.”

 

“This lovely treatment is just a warm up session for those guys.” Poe glanced down, frowning, “A friend helped me, sprung me from prison, but we crashed down in the desert. When I came too, no one was there.” When he looked back up, Jack had pulled out a white piece of cloth, wetted in the water and held it out as a peace offering.

 

“I’m sorry to hear that, sunshine.”

 

Poe took the cloth, dabbing it at his cut above his eye as he remained quiet, thinking about Finn. Folding the white cloth, he looked up to see Jack eye’s on his face, flitting around as if memorizing his features.

 

“Well, Best Pilot in the Resistance, it seems like you need a Captain to get you home.” His attempt at a smile had Poe chuckling. “I happen to know of a ship that’s got room for one more practiced hand to squeeze in.” It seemed like everything was an innuendo to the man from another galaxy, but Poe found himself drawn to him anyway.

 

“I don’t think a ship can handle two Captains in it,” he snarked, testing the waters as he leaned forward across the table.

 

Jack leaned forward as well, their faces barely apart. “Mine can,” he shot back. “How ‘bout it, sunshine?” He let his palm press fully against Poe’s calf. “You wanna come my way?”

 

Poe sucked in a breath at the contact, his breath causing Jack’s eyes to flutter shut for a moment just a few inches away, his face close enough for Poe to see the laugh lines around his eyes. He watched through his eyelashes as Jack’s hand reached up to swipe across his cheek, presumably wiping away a trail of blood before palming the back of the resistance pilot’s head and tangling in his curls. Holding his gaze, Poe gave the Captain a wicked smile before catching his lower lip between his teeth and letting it roll out.   Jack’s intake of breath was loud in his ears.

 

“Yea, Captain, I think I am.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading! Cheers!


End file.
